This application claims priority to Chinese patent application No. 201310038948.1 filed Jan. 31, 2013; and Chinese patent application No. 201310074053.3 filed Mar. 8, 2013, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a method for storing data applied in the electronic apparatus.
People usually encounter a situation in which the place where a certain object is put cannot be recalled so that the object cannot be found in daily life. For example, with the development of communication technology, portable electronic apparatus such as a portable computer, a tablet computer, a mobile phone and a multimedia player come into widespread use. These portable electronic apparatus can provide various functions to the user to facilitate use of the user. Therefore, the user usually carries one or more of these portable electronic apparatus. However, sometimes, the user may forget to place these portable electronic apparatus properly after taking out these portable electronic apparatus to use. This results in that the user cannot find the apparatus when he needs again which to use, so that bring inconvenience to the user.